A Mad Miley,A Helpful Lilly&A Poemless Doughnut
by IheartORANGE
Summary: A Loliver. The title explains it all.... plz read
1. Stupid Assignment

Just kinda popped into my head and so I typed it and here it is...

DISCLAIMER: I'd like to thank Disney for letting me have Hannah Montana pinch OW! Okay just a dream, sadly :(

I looked at my paper with its five words on it and thought really hard on what to add. This is getting ridiculous I thought as I looked at the trashcan on the other side of the room with about bajillion pieces of papers crumpled up and thrown away, some making it in the trashcan, some not. Hey, not everyone can have good aim! "Oliver, what topic did you get assigned to write about?" My best friend Miley asked me. "Um, I think it was fruit. What about you guys?" "I get to write about Hannah Montana!" Miley squealed. Lilly, my other best friend just rolled her eyes and said, "She chose hers. Mine is television." "Cool, so how are we gonna write these things?" I asked. "My poem is gonna be amazing. Let's see Hannah Montana is amazing! Okay, got my first line." Miley said as she scribbled down the line on her paper.

"There is _no way _I can write a poem about TV!" "Come on Lilly, yours is better than mine! There's a ton of stuff you can write about. You could write about the news, celebrities and TV shows and games you plug up to the TV." I said out of frustration, because hers is so much easier than fruit! "Well, thanks. To get this done faster, I'm gonna do a Haiku!" she said. "

What's a haiku?" I asked. "We're you not listening in class??" asked Miley, who was going to town on her poem. "NO, do I _ever _listen in English?" My best "female" friends (I didn't say girl friend because it makes people start to think and I DON'T WANT THAT kinda thinkin') giggled and said, "Nope never." "So, what the hecky is a haiku?!" I asked. "It's a poem about nature that's first line is 5 syllables and then the 2nd line has 7 syllables and then 3rd line is 5 syllables." said Lilly very a matter of factly. "Okay. If it's about nature, then you can't do a TV haiku." I replied.

"Well, I don't want to do a long poem, so I'm doing a haiku. Then I can always say I did not understand and then bat my eyelashes. Then we'll see what he says." said Lilly. "What all do you have, Miles?" Lilly asked. "I'll read it:

**Hannah Montana is amazing**

**Her songs have truth and a meaning**

**Everyday you see her she is gleaming**

**She is humble, she is sweet**

**When she sings she'll knock you off your feet**

**Funny, beautiful and petite**

**This girl is never depressed**

**She is very blessed**

**She's the best**

Better that all the rest

What do you guys think?" "Um, I think you are being _very humble _about your self." I replied sarcastically. "I think it was good, but Oliver is right. You might wanna tone down what you think about yourself." said Lilly. "I think I'm gonna leave it the way it is!" said Miley a tad defensively. "Well ya wanna hear my haiku so far. Remember I'm not good at poetry!

**News, entertainment**

**Comedy and tragedy**

**The stuff that I watch**

How's that? I personally kinda hate it." said Lilly bashing her own work which I thought sounded pretty good. "At least you guys are done! My poem sucks!" I shouted. "Let's hear it" my friends said in unison. "I only have the first line though." I said trying to get out of saying it. "We don't care. Maybe we could help." said Lilly looking at me with her puppy face. Which if I do say so myself very cute and very convincing. "Okay. Here I go.

**Grape, apple, banana, kiwi, strawberry, orange**

The problem is I can't think of _ANYTHING _that rhymes with orange." I shouted, upset. I saw my girl frien-...I mean female friends roll their eyes, look at each other and giggle. Then they threw a pillow at my head and screamed, "NOTHING RYHMES WITH ORANGE, YA DOUGHNUT!" they yelled together. "Now, you tell me! I've been working on this thing for almost 20 minutes now and if you look around you can tell I've gotten nowhere!!" I shouted very frustrated. I then crumbled up my paper and through it across the room and missed the trashcan. Instead I hit an irate Miley. "Jeez, Oliver. You know you _could've _walked across the room and thrown it away, not HIT ME ON THE HEAD!! That's the fifth time today. If we're counting yesterday its been 9!! Just leave me ALONE! I'm not helping you." "Fine; I'll just suffer and not make it to 10th grade!!" I shouted back to her. "Ollie? Do you want some help?" asked Lilly in her sweet tone of voice and not the yelling tone she's been using on me all day. "Yes, help me!!" I cried. "Okay, remember I'm not good at poetry so it'll probably suck." Lilly said. "Fine with me as long as I have a poem I'm good." I said. "Okie Dokie. So lets see, fruit, fruit, fruit...it'll take me a little bit to think of a good poem. Okay do you have a favorite fruit we can write about or were you gonna talk about fruit as a whole." "It doesn't matter, Lilly, which ever is easier?" "Um, how about we talk about just one fruit. What's your favorite fruit?" she asked. "I guess...

Need ya'lls help. What should Oliver's fave fruit be and I need an idea for the next chapter...not really sure where this is going yet. BUT REVIEW and help me find out. Oh yeah I wrote the poems...all mine!! MUAH MUAH HAA HA!! NO really they aer mine...I'll scream and kick if you take them...BEWARE!! jk...I won't scream I'll just kick you...jk again...luv ya guys...oh yeah btw if u want more of "If Dreams Were Reality, She'd be mine"...review...that simple 

REVIEW PLZ!! and help me find out what the hecky I'm writing!


	2. Goin' Nowhere and Then Gettin' Somewhere

**AN: Okay so this took a long time to write and I think there will be like 1-3 more chapters. Oh and if you didn't notice I changed the name of my story it now is NOT Untitled for right now... Oh yeah IDWRSBM...if u know what this is please review...I only need 5 more...and just please review and review this one too :) **

"I guess either strawberry or cherry. I'm good! Those even rhyme." I said cockily. "Okay, so do now that we have a basis do you want it to be on the love of fruit or how fruit taste or anything you can think of." asked Lilly. "I guess love. Because we all know I'm Mr. Romance." I said. "God, Oliver. Shut UP!" Miley yelled from across the room. "Make me." I whispered just loud enough to be heard then I stuck my tongue at her. "Oliver, I swear I'll..." she mumbled. I just shrugged it off and continued working on the stupid poem. "Okay, so Oliver we have a basis now. The love of cherries and strawberries. At least now we're getting somewhere! Ollie, you do the first line...then I'll help you with the rest!" she said. "Kay...how about **My favorite fruits are cherries and strawberries?" **I asked.

"A weak beginning, but hey, nobody's perfect" she sang the last part and she can't sing so it was kinda scary. "So after that _lovely _song I think the next line should be...**These fruits aren't scary or hairy." **I said actually pretty proud of myself. Lilly just took her head in her hands, and said, "My doughnut. My stupid doughnut." "Hey!" I shouted. "Oliver, do you wanna try a different fruit? So its easier for both of us." she asked me as hope filled her eyes that I'd say yes Lilly a different fruit sounds great. So that's exactly what I said. We crumpled up the paper and _walked it over _to the trashcan so we wouldn't wake up the sleeping beast (AKA Miley). "Okay so which one?" "I don't know. Raspberries, Cherries, Strawberries, Oranges, Apples, Bananas, Clementines?"

"Um, Oliver to find a better fruit do you wanna try the internet?" "Sure." I said a little embarrassed that I hadn't thought of that genius idea. I glanced over at Miley who had fallen asleep on her bed and was drooling profusely on the bed and Lilly told me I better ask Miles before we use her computer. I was a tad nervous waking her up because we weren't on good terms right now, but I did anyways. I walked over to her and poked her and said, "Miley. Miley. Miley?" She woke up and then looked at me angrily. "WHAT?" she screamed barely awake. "

Um first of all I'm sorry and second of all can we use your computer?" I asked. "Sure! Just let me sleep I was up all this week and weekend for Hannah." she replied groggily. "Do you forgive me?" "Yes! Just let me sleep!!" and with that final exclamation she was back to drooling all over her bed. "She said we could use it right?" Lilly asked. I shook my head yes. "Lets go on ." she said as we scanned through the possible 'fruit stars' of my poem. "Hmmmmmm I've never heard of Medlar, Rose hip or Quince." I said. "And I've never heard of those or Hackberry, Gooseberry or Açaí or—" she said. "Wait say that last one again!!" "Açaí?" "Oooo! I think I've found my favorite fruit!!" "Oliver, have you even eaten one before?" "No but the name is cool!!" She just rolled her eyes and said "Okay so what's the line gonna be?" **"Açaí is always on my side?" **"Wow, Oliver. You sure you want that?" "Yes, it shows my doughnut-yness." "I'll think of your next line. **Everytime I think about my love of this fruit I think of how when it was made.**

**Love must have had to been implied." **

"Lilly that's two lines." I pouted. "Oliver, do want help or what?" "I want it, but can I do 2 lines?" I pouted even more. "Sure you can baby Ollie." she replied using her baby voice. "Okay, so oh dang it look at the pronunciation." I said scanning the website. "Oh great its ah-sigh-ee" "Well, lets scrap it then!!" I said very frustrated. "Do you not want to use Açaí anymore?" she asked. "No! What about my love of Rose Hip?" I said with a "Hmmm, hip is much easier to rhyme than some of these others. Lets do it!" she said enthusiastically. "Okay I'll try doing it by myself!" "I thought and thought and thought for about an hour and nothing great would come to my brain. I then looked over at Lilly who was writing on a piece of paper and I saw that it was a poem, my poem.

"Oh, Lillian. Why are you doing _my poem?!"_ I said a little mad. "Because, you've got nothin'." she replied. "You're right! I do have nothin. And I do need your help." I whined much less than manly. "So Mr. Romance how are _we _gonna do this?" she asked. I smiled because she said we, which meant she was going to help! "I think we should first see a picture of Rose Hip, to know what it looks like," "Way, ahead of you Ollie. Here ya go." she replied showing me the computer with a picture of Rose Hip on it. "They look like tiny tomatoes and aren't tomatoes fruit. I think we should somehow incorporate that in your poem!" "Yep, so how bout this...

**A tiny tomato-ish fruit is my fave**

**I dream about them all day"**

"That was actually pretty good..." she said. "I know, I'm a poet and by dang, I know it." Then she giggled and said. "**The special fruit I'm talkin' bout is Rose Hip" **"I like it!" I said to her. "Okay, so then I can put **It has me attached at the hip." **"Oliver, you can't rhyme hip with hip." "Why not." I pouted. "Never mind. I have to go home soon so let's finish this."

**AN: Again these are my poems and I'd like to thank ****for the idea of using**

**loliverlover1227: a rare fruit and he likes them because the way it sounds**

**princess cutie: cherries **

**o0LoliverRox0o: strawberries **

**pic of rose hips: ****madteaparty.files./2006/10/rose-hips-06.JPG**

**pic of ****Açaí: ****/images/acai/acaiberries.jpg**

**REVIEW!! **


	3. Realization

AN: Okie Dokie so I left ya'll waiting too long...I'm sorry ITS JUST HARD COMING UP WITH STUFF...still no excuse I know! SO AS ALWAYS REVIEW AND READ cuz that's what you are here for :)

"Lil, you can't leave." I pleaded. "Oliver, this poem is due tomorrow its almost 7:00 and I'm supposed to be home by 8:00. And to tell you the truth I don't think we can finish it in one hour." she sighed. "Come on. Can we try? I got an idea what if we leave at 8:00 or whatever time Miley wakes up, whichever comes first!" I pleaded some more. "I guess…." she said. "Coolio. What about **This Rose Hip should be in some kinda dip?" **"Are you kidding me? Okay so a little Poetry 101, for the people who don't listen in class the easiest rhyming scheme is AABBCCDDEEFF, and so on." she said. "Oh. So, should I nix the previous line?" "I would." she smiled. "But Miley's poem wasn't like that?" I asked very confused. "Yeah, your right, but Miley doesn't think that well." she whispered. "Yep, at least I'm not the only one that sees that." I smirk. "Oliver, lets finish this poem like SOON and then just chill like we used to when Miley was gone." "I know exactly what you're saying I miss just me and you. I mean I love Miley and all but I miss old times." I replied, "Yeah lets finish this thing really quickly. Here's what we have:

**A tiny tomato-ish fruit is my fave**

**I dream about them all day**

**The special fruit I'm talkin' bout is Rose Hip**

**It has me attached at the hip" **Lilly said as she mumbled, "hip doesn't rhyme with hip…Ya know….I'm just gonna finish it. You just go find something to do." she said while 'shoo-ing' me away. So while she was diligently working on my poem. I got into her bag and found a HUGE book! I flipped through it and realized it was a poem book and it had sticky notes to show her favorites. Plus it was highlighted in. I found one poem with hearts all around it, highlighted and sticky noted and my name all around it. Oliver in bold, Oliver in cursive, OOO, Oliver with the "i" dotted in a heart. Whatever this poem was enough to make her REALLY like it….she only dots her i's with hearts if it's her favorite.

I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.  
- Courtney Kuchta –

(AN: Sorry to interrupt, but thank you ... I love this poem its soooo sweet)

Woah, that was deep, but I still don't understand why my name is around it. "Oliver, what are you doing!?" she said while glancing towards me while I had my face in her BIG Poetry Book. "Ummm….you said I could do something, and well…I wanted to see the homework we had for math….but I found this big book and decided to look at it instead." I quickly lied. If you know me you would KNOW I am I huge procrastinator there's no way I would do my math homework at home. I either do it at school during home room or not at all and Lil, knows that. "Oliver, don't throw that lie at me….what we're you doing in my bag!" she yelled. "I was bored, so I started searching for stuff and I found a big book, so I looked through it." I said timidly. "Oliver, I believe that...but um I'm almost done with the poem, then we'll talk." she said like my mom, in the man voice even. A scary impression! She put her pencil on the corner of her mouth and looked deep in thought about, umm, well I don't know I'm not a psychic! A very cute pose…..hmmm I just did not think that, I'm going crazy this whole time. I've been talking to absolutely no one, but hey its fun…so I'm just going crazy, not in love with her, No I'm not in love with her sun-kissed blonde hair and her crystal clear pools of blue eyes…Great I am in love, great, great, great, this is just terrific note the sarcasm people, I mean if I like her she will not like me and then I'll be stuck in my pathetic life, wait more pathetic than it was….I'm now in love with a girl that doesn't know my feelings for her Heck, I didn't know my feelings for Lil 1 minute ago. "Ollie, so um the poem is finished. You wanna hear it?" "Sure" "But remember I'm questioning you after I read it." "Okay but ummm…Wait should I wake Miley now?" I asked. "NO doughnut she's tired and mad at um who was it oh yeah YOU." So you might wanna steer clear!" "Good point. So show me my poem." I said like an announcer voice. "Okay," she said while rolling her eyes, "So here we go….

**A tiny tomato-ish fruit is my fave**

**I dream about them all day**

**The special fruit I'm talkin' bout is Rose Hip**

**It has me attached at the hip**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue**

**I love them almost as much as I love you" **Lilly severely blushed at the last part. I froze as I thought of something, anything to say.

I left you hanging I know...bue READ AND REVIEW...one last chapter and I'm also working on IDWRSBM...its a work in progress

GOD BLESS

IheartORANGE


	4. Slow and Steady Wins the Race

AN: Sorry for the slow update…but stupid technology CRASHED MY LAPTOP…so I'm starting anew…which means well it means this SUCKS

AN: Sorry for the slow update…but stupid technology CRASHED MY LAPTOP…so I'm starting anew…which means well…… it means this SUCKS!! 

BTW: This chapter is dedicated to **xXTaylor.Swift.fanXx**because she's read every chapter and reviewed and she's cool…..so um yay Nikki….onto the disclaimer and story

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Hannah Montana why would I still be in high school…..oh man that gives ya'll something to think about!!

"So yeah, um, Lil." I babbled. We kept our gaze glued to our shoes, like suddenly our shoelaces were so cool they couldn't compare to looking at each other's faces. I just babbled on and on and on like a 3 year old. Lilly finally said something, I didn't hear the first part only the last part, "…Oliver, that last line is true. I love you more than the brother you've been to me. I don't even know where to start." she blushed while never looking up.

I laughed, why? I don't know. Just to relieve tension, I guess. She looked at me with a puzzled face and I did what comes naturally to a boy like me and ran. I ran and ran and ran, out the door. I ran all the way to my house. When I got there I realized, I have a girl in love with me at the Stewart's house, and I'm out here running from her so I backtracked and RAN all the way back.

Once I came in, I saw Lilly and thought of what to say or what to do or anything. I looked at her with sincere eyes and she looked at me with her eyes full of sincerity and then emotions overcame us and we shared the most intense kiss I had had with anyone.

Miley all of the sudden woke up and saw us kiss. And she said, "What the HECK I take a nap and all of the sudden my best friends are making out. I'm happy for ya'll but stop sucking face, that's what woke me up. It's like ya'll are slobbering over each other. So zip it or kiss quietly. I really am happy for ya'll. I'm just bone tired and cranky." Miley was so embarrassing that Lilly and I blushed. And boy is she gorgeous when she blushes. I guess she thought the same thing because she pulled me into a kiss. I then had a thought and said, "You know ever since you said the thing about me being like your brother, we haven't talked. This must be a record. All I've done is run, and kiss." She just giggled and then said,

"You're such a doughnut, but that's why I like you."

"And you're such a dork and that's why I like you."

"Hey….Miley's dorkier!"

Miley awoke and shouted, "Hey, ya'll are mean and loud!"

"She doesn't do it the same as you." I said smugly and gave her a kiss which she intensified and I think I heard Miley shout, "Oh my God….SHUT UP!! And okay, don't listen to me. WE smiled against each others' lips. And I thought to myself: Maybe I should do my homework more often??

AN: Okay how was it? Sorry for the long wait, but I've got another story coming up look out for it!!


End file.
